


Драбблы (Fullmetal Alchemist)

by JayLeeStory



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Подборка коротких не связанных между собой драббловФандом: Fullmetal AlchemistПредупреждение: местами слэш





	Драбблы (Fullmetal Alchemist)

– Нет!  
– Да!  
– А я говорю нет!  
– ДА!  
– Ну аист же!  
– Я сказал – в капусте, значит – в капусте!!!  
– Мелкий, да я свой сапог съем, если это не так!  
– Кого это вы тут назвали таким маленьким, что и мопс обгадит???!!!! ЧЕГО ВЫ РЖЕТЕ?????  
Полковник Мустанг распахнул дверь офиса и в недоумении воззрился на Хавока и Элрика, застывших друг напротив друга в напряженных позах.  
– Что тут происходит? – осведомился он, приподняв бровь. – Дискуссия о современных способах размножения?  
Оба спорщика повернулись лицом к начальству.  
– При чем тут это? – возмутился Эдвард. – Я был в Лиоре, и лейтенант Хавок вчера получил за меня мое жалование, а потом напился и потерял его в капусте, пока тащился к казармам через поле!  
– А я говорю – аист, наглый аист долбанул клювом и унес, унес гад! – воскликнул Джин, стуча себя кулаком в грудь.

* * *

– Это не перчатки, а одно недоразумение, – говорит полковник, поджав губы.  
Эд моментально приходит в бешенство. Вообще-то (хотя он никогда не признается) для предстоящей вечеринки Элрик подбирал перчатки похожие на те, что носит Мустанг. Кажется, не угадал.  
Стальной срывает перчатки и швыряет на стол. Испепеляет полковника взглядом. Тот делает вид, что не замечает, и продолжает все так же критически разглядывать Элрика.  
– И пиджак никуда не годится. – Полковник качает головой.  
Элрик молча срывает пиджак и отбрасывает в угол.  
– Про рубашку вообще молчу…  
Рубашка летит на стол.  
– Ремень не подходит к этим брюкам. У тебя совершенно нет вкуса.  
Брюки без ремня норовят сползти, и доведенный до белого каления Эд придерживает их рукой.  
– Всё? Довольны? – рычит он, и удивленно хлопает глазами, когда полковник подходит вплотную, улыбается и говорит:  
– Вполне.  
А затем берет Стального за подбородок и легко целует.  
На губах Эдварда появляется понимающая улыбка.  
– Полковник, – говорит он, – ваш фрак – это же ужас что такое!

* * *

Джин Хавок потянулся. Зевнул. Пошелестел газетой. Пальцем стер пыль с телефона.  
Стол у Мустанга был большой и захламленный; Джину он нравился. А стул – довольно удобный, особенно для армейского офиса. Хорошо устроился полковник.  
В дверь постучали. Хавок поднял газету повыше и крикнул: «Войдите!»  
Риза Хоукай распахнула дверь, решительно приблизилась к столу, набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и рявкнула:  
– А ну за работу, бездельник!  
Хавок даже уронил газету.  
– Слушайте, а ведь неплохо получается! Главное, вы на него не смотрите. Представляйте, что это я сижу, и смело так, прямо ему в лицо. И все получится!  
– Хочется верить, – вздохнула Риза. – В прошлый раз он не дал мне даже до стола дойти. Сказал: «Хоукай, у вас китель не на ту пуговицу застегнут».  
– У вас? – изумился Джин.  
– Да правильно он был застегнут! – Риза стукнула по столу. – Зато я сбилась.  
– Чует, – глубокомысленно изрек Хавок. – Мужчина всегда чует, когда женщина приходит его напрячь. Ладно, давайте-ка еще раз попробуем.

* * *

– Маес, – сказал Мустанг, держа Элисию на вытянутых руках и глядя на нее из-под грозно сдвинутых бровей, – она что-то замышляет.  
Хьюз, который сосредоточенно запихивал в папку очень важные документы, обернулся и с любовью посмотрел на дочку (игнорируя насупленного полковника).  
– Ути моя лапочка, – сказал он. – Как такая лапочка может что-то замышлять?  
– Не знаю. – Мустанг по-прежнему держал малышку на весу. – Я не очень-то доверяю людям, которые вместо того, чтобы сказать, чего им надо, глупо хихикают.  
Элисия радостно повторила хихиканье на бис. Хьюз взирал на дочку с умилением.  
– Просто ты ей нравишься.  
– Это не снимает с нее ответственности, – пробурчал Мустанг. – Мало ли, кому я нравлюсь. Они же при виде меня не хихикают…  
– Правда? – удивился Маес.  
– По крайней мере, не все, – смутился полковник. – В женщине должна быть загадка, поняла? – Он приблизил мордашку Элисии к своему носу.  
Маес подумал, что полковник несколько непоследователен.  
Впрочем, со всеми женщинами он вел себя подобным образом.

* * *

Полковник зыркнул грозно, и Черный Хаяте, потоптавшись на месте, плюхнулся на пол, часто-часто завилял хвостом, потом сник и неуверенно тявкнул.  
– Поговори мне еще тут! – возмутился Мустанг. Китель он держал на весу, как можно дальше от себя. С кителя капало.  
– Риза тебя разбаловала. Женщина! Ни черта не смыслит в армейской дисциплине.  
– Это старший лейтенант Хоукай не смыслит? – удивился Эд, до того безучастно наблюдавший за сценой с дивана. – Да она, полковник, побольше вас…  
– Для одной комнаты здесь многовато глупых щенков, – сварливо отозвался Мустанг. – Ведешь себя не лучше него.  
– В следующий раз надо будет в сапоги вам надуть, а не завтрак готовить, – огрызнулся Стальной.  
– Ты… что? – опешил полковник. Опустил руку с кителем, и Хаяте, почувствовав слабину, тявкнул и ткнулся Мустангу под коленку.  
– Ничего. – Элрик насупился, сполз с дивана и побрел к выходу. – На столе, в кабинете.  
– Э… – Мустанг сделал попытку остановить Эда, но тот буркнул нечто вроде «поговори мне еще тут», и вышел.

* * *

Она была роскошная и пахла женщиной. Не духами, не какими-то благовониями – просто женское тело, гибкое, живое. Молодой и не совсем трезвый младший лейтенант Рой Мустанг совершенно обалдел и потерял дар речи, когда все это великолепие уселось к нему на колени.  
– Отдыхаем, солдат? – Женщина усмехнулась, провела ногтем – очень длинным и острым – от его уха до уголка рта. В кабаке внезапно стало невыносимо душно, Мустанг рывком ослабил воротник кителя.  
– Красота – страшная сила. – Она наклонилась ниже, длинные волосы мазнули по скуле, взгляд уперся в татуировку на ее груди, и дышать стало совершенно невозможно. – Нравлюсь?  
«Да», – хотел сказать Рой, но почему-то не получилось даже кивнуть, хотя раньше он косноязычием не страдал.  
– Нравлюсь, – улыбнулась она. И добавила: – Зря.  
Встала, оправила волосы. Такая внезапная смена настроения – что на нее нашло?

В дверях Ласт обернулась. Она могла бы соврать себе, что он молод и ни черта не понимает.  
Но на самом деле он просто оказался слишком человеком.

* * *


End file.
